Silent Hill Chronicles
by ExenderVes
Summary: Este es mi primer relato. Y narra la historia de un grupo de supervivientes en la ciudad de Silent Hill. Espero que lo disfruten


**CAPITULO 1: RESCATE EXTREMO**

Walter avanzo hacia el hospital alchemilla, no importaban las criaturas que lo seguian, lo unico que le importaba en ese momento era salvar a su hija de la mano de esos enfermos. A su lado corrian Joseph y Albert. Entraron y atravesaron a toda velocidad la recepcion, cuando de una puerta a la derecha, que rezaba "ENFERMERIA" salieron cuatro de esas odiosas enfermeras que tanto los habian venido jodiendo hacia dias.

-Yo me encargo, dijo Joseph.

Ustedes sigan y vayan por amy. Los otros dos siguieron corriendo, el cerro la puerta tras ellos y levanto en alto el mazo que traia en brazos, si iba a morir en aquel infierno, moriria y Albert subieron las escaleras hacia el tercer piso del hospital. Al llegar, redujeron su velocidad. Walter levanto en alto su 9MM mientras Albert su palo de escoba con una cadena enroscada. Caminaban lentamente en medio de la oscuridad, habian apagado la linterna ni bien llegaron al tercer piso, no podian arriesgarse a ser detectados por los criminales que habian secuestrado a amy y su novio nick. Walter pateo la puerta que estaba frente a el y sin dudarlo, se adentro en la habitacion. Del costado izquierdo salieron tres pandilleros, uno esgrimia una llave francesa, uno amenazaba con arrojar un televisor por la cabeza de Walter y el otro tenia un martillo. Walter disparo tres veces. Alcanzo a matar dos de los criminales, pero el ultimo solo recibio un balazo en el brazo, se acerco con la llave francesa, pero Albert llego a detenerlo con un poderoso golpe con el palo. Con los tres chicos incapacitados, ya no habria problema. Abrieron la puerta de la derecha solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa, habia otro miembro de la pandilla, que tenia, para desgracia de Walter y Albert, una escopeta recortada. Les apunto mientras sostenia a amy como rehen y estaba por disparar, cuando de repente Nick tomo la pierna del criminal, el cual solto a amy y le volo la cabeza al chico. Para cuando volvio a apuntar a Walter y Albert ya era muy tarde. El primero ya habia vaciado todo lo que quedaba en el cartucho de la 9MM en el pecho del pandillero.

Contemplaron el cadaver del criminal, levantaron la escopeta y la poca comida que los criminales tenian guardada, y, mientras amy lloraba, taparon el cadaver de Nick, como forma de presentar sus respetos. Habrian cerrado sus ojos, pero el pandillero le habia, literalmente, explotado la cabeza al pobre chico. Amy se acerco al cadaver de su novio, ya no lloraba, solamente sollozaba. Walter la abrazo, la levanto del piso y bajaron juntos los tres las escaleras del hospital. Al llegar a la salida vieron a Joseph fumando un cigarro afuera.

-¿Que paso con Nick?, dijo este. Amy puso una cara que daba claramente a entender que iba a llorar nuevamente. Walter se adelanto y dijo

-Fue un joven valiente, y dio su vida por mi hija.-Oh… entiendo, contesto Joseph.

Salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta hacia la calle bachman, camino a la estacion de servicio. El camino era largo, sin duda, pero no habia otra forma de dormir seguros por las noches. Abrieron un aperitivo de los que habian robado a los criminales y comieron durante el camino. Todos en silencio, sin nombrar el incidente, a Nick, o nada relacionado con aquella ciudad maldita

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: HOGAR PERDIDO**

Llegaron juntos a la estacion de servicio aproximadamente a las siete y media de la tarde. El sol ya habia caído, dejando, junto a la niebla característica de la ciudad, muy poca visibilidad. Ni bien entraron, del fondo de la estacion llego trevor con una botella de champaña y grito

-La trajeron! Esta viva!

Solo entonces asomaron del fondo laura, Vincent y Vladimir. Vincent se limito a sonreir junto a Laura, demostrando que le alegraba que volviesen a salvo y con amy. Mientras Vladimir esbozo una cara de preocupación y con su acento ruso dijo

-Soy el unico que noto que falta uno? Donde esta Nick?

Amy bajo la cabeza y se encamino hacia el baño de damas. Vincent susurro algo al oido de laura, la cual, acto seguido, fue a acompañar a amy. Vladimir se sento en una silla y coloco la cabeza entre sus manos. Se quedo asi en silencio. Walter miro a Trevor con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo:

-Nick dio su vida por mi hija. Agradeceríamos que no se festejase la salvación de una vida, si otra se perdió.

Trevor, dándose cuenta de su error, dejo la botella en el piso, y se encamino hacia la salida trasera de la estacion. Joseph tomo una cerveza de la heladera y se sento junto a Vladimir. Ninguno de los dos hablo. Solo contemplaban el vacio, pensaban. Walter fue a la cocina, comio unas papas que habian quedado de la noche anterior y se lavo la cara en el baño de hombres. Entonces decidió que habia sido un poco duro con Trevor, por lo que decidió ir a disculparse. Al salir al patio trasero de la estacion noto que Trevor no estaba. Preocupado comenzó a gritar

-Trevor! Trevor! Donde estas!?

-En el tejado!, contesto la voz de Trevor desde arriba.

Walter subió la escalera que habia a unos pasos suyos y acto seguido estaba junto a Trevor en el techo.

-Oye, lamento si fui algo duro contigo, es solo que el chico era bueno, y no merecía lo que le paso. Le dijo Walter al deprimido Trevor

-No pasa nada, yo tampoco debi actuar de tal forma sin medir las consecuencias, debi haber notado que el faltaba. Contesto este.

Walter palmeo a Trevor en la espalda, esbozo la mejor sonrisa que pudo en esa situación y le dijo -no importa, no es culpa tuya. Trevor bebió un sorbo de una lata de gaseosa que tenia, comprobó que estaba vacia tras el sorbo y la tiro por un lado del tejado.

-La instalación eléctrica que lograste fue bastante buena, eh. Dijo Walter. De no haber sido por ella, no habriamos podido encontrar la…

No llego a terminar la frase, algo sacudió el suelo entero, haciendo que casi se caiga del tejado.

-Pero que es eso?, dijo Trevor

Walter lo miro preocupado y le dijo

-Apaga el generador, ahora!

-Pero, quedaríamos a oscuras, contesto Trevor

-Hazlo!

-Esta bien, Trevor, resignado, bajo las escaleras y apago el generador.

De repente toda la estacion de servicio quedo a oscuras. Reino el silencio por varios minutos, Trevor y Walter intentaban ver en las cercanías si habia algún monstruo. Vladimir fue a la cocina y levanto un cuchillo, siempre debía estar preparado para lo peor. Joseph dejo la botella a un lado y se esforzó por escuchar. Las chicas fueron corriendo hacia Vladimir. Cuando Walter no estaba, Vladimir era lo mas parecido a un jefe. Siempre estaba listo para pelear, además de que era calculador, inteligente y buen estratega.

Sin que nadie se lo esperase, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, un golpe sacudió la pared derecha de la estacion, tirándola abajo. Vladimir encendio una linterna que tenia a mano en la cocina, y de entre la niebla y el polvo hizo aparición un siam, que corrio embravecido hacia las chicas.

Vladimir las empujo a un lado, recibiendo el empujon de la criatura. Joseph levanto su palo de escoba que habia dejado junto a la entrada y comenzó a golpear al monstruo en su lado femenino, el cual el grupo suponía, era el mas débil. El siam se dio vuelta golpeando a Joseph con tanta fuerza que lo mando a volar por la estacion. Justo cuando la criatura estaba por aplastar la cabeza de Vladimir, Walter entro, tomo su arma del mostrador y disparo al monstruo en el lado femenino. La criatura retrocedió nuevamente, se dio vuelta y comenzó a prepararse para aplastar a Walter. Pero en cuanto la criatura comenzó a tomar velocidad, Trevor se le subió encima por la espalda, colgándose de su lado femenino y apuñalando el cuello del lado masculino, con la oscuridad de la noche le fue muy dificil, en uno de sus apuñalamientos a la criatura se corto la mano que le agarraba, a pesar del dolor hizo un esfuerzo para no caer, lo cual, milagrosamente, lo mantuvo encima de la bestia.

La criatura comenzó a rugir dando vueltas como posesa. Trevor salto de la criatura, pero la criatura giro tan rápido al saltar este, que cayo mal y se golpeo la cabeza contra el mostrador. La criatura rugio varias veces mas, habia perdido tanta sangre que ya se comenzó a desbalancear. Caminaba en círculos y hacia los costados. Golpeo e hizo caer varias góndolas con su pesado cuerpo, para luego desplomarse en la entrada a la estacion.

Walter corrio a levantar a Joseph. Mientras Vladimir se apresuro a ver a Trevor. Lo sento contra el mostrador, pero al ver su cabeza se dio cuenta de que no sobreviviría, la sangre salía a borbotones.

-Mami, comprame el cachorro, pero no olvides unos caramelos, Mami. Voy a volver a casa hoy, voy a volver a casa… voy a vol…

Tras decir eso, Trevor dejo caer su cabeza de lado. No habia nada mas por hacer. Vladimir le cerro los ojos y fue hacia la cocina a comprobar que las chicas estuviesen bien.

En cuanto se reunieron todos en la cocina, Vladimir les dio la noticia. Walter se sintió mal por haberle gritado hacia media hora, mientras Joseph no reacciono, de todas formas Trevor no le caia bien. En cuanto a Laura y amy, lloraban como dos bebes. Vladimir abrió la heladera y saco su botella de vodka, siempre bebia un trago de vodka cuando una tragedia sucedia. Lo habia hecho cuando llego a la ciudad maldita, al igual que cuando murió su esposa Svenka hacia dos dias. Tomo un trago largo y tiro la botella, haciéndola añicos contra la pared.

-Ahora tenemos que buscar otro refugio, dijo intentando disimular su acento ruso lo mejor que podía.

-Si, contesto Walter. Pero ahora en la noche es peligroso. Deberíamos salir por la mañana. Hasta entonces, nos atrincheraremos en la cocina, contesto walter

-Esta bien para mi, fue la única respuesta de Vladimir.

Hicieron una barricada lo mejor que pudieron con las góndolas y las sillas, pusieron toda la comida y bebida disponible dentro de la cocina y durmieron en el piso. No podian quejarse, con las criaturas que rondaban por esa ciudad maldita, debían dar gracias por seguir vivos.

Cuando todos los demás se durmieron, laura se levanto y despertó a Walter. Le hizo señas para que no hablase y le hizo señas para que la siguiese al baño.

Cuando los dos llegaron allí, laura le dijo

-Amy… ella me dijo que no solo la golpearon

-¿De que estas hablando?, dijo Walter con tono de preocupación

-Ellos… la violaron, en frente de Nick. Le contesto laura

-Oh por dios, ¿por que no me lo conto a mi?

Laura miro a Walter y dijo

-Pues, es obvio. Esta avergonzada. Tengo miedo de que esto vaya a afectarla de peor manera

-No creo, mi hija es una chica fuerte. Dijo Walter

-Esta bien. Vayamos a dormir, mañana deberemos salir temprano a buscar un nuevo refugio

-Claro, y, laura…

-Si?, Dijo laura en medio de un bostezo, demostrando que estaba bastante cansada

-Gracias por contármelo, lo aprecio mucho.

-De nada, dijo laura. Mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la cocina. Walter se quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo, se mojo la cara, fue a la cocina y se quedo sentado mirando la pared. No podría dormir esa noche. No con todo lo que habia pasado aquel dia.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: SEPARACIÓN**

Al amanecer del dia siguiente, todos seguían sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo que habia pasado el dia anterior. El primero en levantarse fue Walter, que notó que en la cama faltaba Joseph. Lo buscó por toda la estación hasta que dió con él. El tipo se habia matado en el baño, se cortó las venas con un vidrio de botella. Dejó una nota, en la cual describía que la situación era demasiado para el. Walter decidió que el grupo no debia saber de eso, por lo que cerró la puerta del baño bajo llave y arrojó la llave bajo unos escombros de la pared. Cuando los demás se levantaron, el les dijo que posiblemente Joseph habia abandonado al grupo, tras lo cual los demás tomaron toda la comida y bebida que pudieron en la estación de servicio y la colocaron en la mochila de Vladimir. Comenzaron a caminar por la calle Bachman, en direccion a la derecha. Pensaban ir hacia el Toluca Mall, si iban a necesitar un nuevo refugio, buscarían allí algo con lo que defenderse o algo de provisiones. A diez minutos de comenzar su camino (ya estaban por la avenida Palm), Vladimir comenzó a moverse de forma extraña.

-¿Estas bien?, dijo Walter

-Si… solo que creo que voy a…

Luego de decir eso, Vladimir dijo lo que todos creían, serían insultos en ruso y cayó desmayado a un lado de la calle.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en su casa, en Rusia… su esposa Svenka a su lado le estaba sirviendo la comida, que debía de ser la cena, ya que al ver por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro afuera. Vladimir se levantó y notó que algo corrio por debajo de la mesa. Svenka llamo

-¡Nick!

Y un pastor alemán de gran tamaño volvio a debajo de la mesa, se acercó a las piernas de Vladimir y se acostó. Vladimir se volvió a sentar.

-¿Te sientes bien, papi? dijo una voz infantil frente a Vladimir

Vladimir levantó la cabeza y notó que sentada también en la mesa, estaba su hija, Alisa. Vladimir la miró y sus ojos se iluminaron. Hacia tanto no la habia visto… Se acercó a su hija, era aun más hermosa de como la recordaba. Sus ojos brillantemente celestes, su cabello largo y negro… si bien habia nacido rubia, se habia decidido a los 9 años por teñirse, ya que no le gustaba tener el cabello igual que las demás chicas de su colegio. Vladimir comenzó a llorar, la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente. Entonces recordó todo. Su hija habia muerto, en la ciudad, su esposa también… Escuchó como un plato se rompia en la cocina. Corrió y no encontró a Svenka, solo a un plato, junto a un montón de ceniza. Escuchó a su hija llorar. Se acercó, pero la casa se sacudió y cayó al piso. Comenzó a escuchar otra vez esa sirena, aquella que escuchó la primera vez al llegar a la ciudad maldita. Su hija se le acercó y le dijo:

-Yo sigo aquí, papi, despiértate… y búscame. Tengo miedo… Tengo frio…

Vladimir oyó un grito que provenía de la puerta

-¡DESPIERTA!¡POR DIOS!¡SE ESTA MURIENDO!, era la voz de Walter.

Caminó a la puerta, se dio vuelta, su hija ya era cenizas… Pero lo decidió, no iba a rendirse, iba a buscarla, y encontrarla. Abrió la puerta.

Abrió los ojos, ya estaban en la intersección de la avenida Adams y la calle Navidson. A solo tres calles del Toluca Mall.

-Casi te nos mueres, dijo Walter

Vladimir se levantó, buscó la mochila de provisiones, la cual, al desmayarse el, comenzó a llevar Amy. Se la quitó de la espalda, saco unas cinco latas de comida y tres botellas de agua. Laura y Walter se extrañaron

-Alto, ¿que haces?, dijo Walter.

Clara se acercó a Vladimir, ella se habia sentido atraída por el desde que lo conoció al llegar a la ciudad.

-Vlad, ¿que haces?

-Me voy. Solo. Debo buscar a mi hija

-Pero, tu hija y tu esposa murieron, no recuerdas? Fue cuando llegaste a la ciudad. Dijo Clara.

Vladimir sacó una PM Makarov de debajo de su camisa, apuntó y le voló la cabeza a Clara.

-Mi… hija… no está muerta… Mi hija vive, y la voy a encontrar.

Amy corrió hacia Walter, refugiándose detrás de el. Walter miró a Vladimir y le dijo

-Calma, calma. Llevate lo que quieras, pero no hieras a mi hija.

Vladimir asintió, guardo su arma y tomó direccion hacia el otro lado del puente.

Amy miró el cadaver de lo que habia sido su mejor amiga, y no pudo evitar llorar. Walter tomó lo que Vladimir habia dejado de las provisiones, se colocó la mochila en la espalda y retomó el camino junto a su hija.

-Vladimir… no quiso hacerlo. Dijo Walter

-Pero lo hizo, contestó Amy, entre sollozos

-No quiso hacerlo en verdad… es un hombre que fue colocado al límite, está en un estado de psicosis.

Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de el luego. Pero lo mas seguro por ahora es conseguir un refugio. Al llegar a la entrada del Toluca Mall notaron que habia algo en el otro lado evitando que las puertas se abriesen. Iban a tomar el camino de regreso cuando el ruido de disparos les llegó desde la derecha de la entrada principal.

-Vamos!, dijo Amy

-No, podrían ser más ladrones, dijo Walter

-O, podría ser alguien en búsqueda de ayuda, contestó su hija

-Esta bien, pero voy yo por delante. Dijo Walter mientras sacaba su 9MM.

Cruzaron la puerta del depósito y llegaron a la entrada de la sala de oficinas, ya no oian mas disparos. Solo gritos. Walter abrió la puerta de una patada y vio a un hombre corriendo de dos Double Head. Walter disparó tres veces. Dos disparos alcanzaron para matar a una criatura, el tercero falló. La segunda criatura corrió hacia Walter y se abalanzó sobre el. Haciéndole caer y perder su arma. Amy levantó el arma, y sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló del gatillo.

Walter se sorprendió de la puntería de su hija. Si bien su cara habia quedado llena de sangre, la bestia habia muerto de un solo disparo. Se levantaron. El hombre que estaba siendo atacado, se acercó. Era caucásico y tenia un esmoquin. Les dio las gracias y les dijo que habia mas sobrevivientes en el Toluca Mall, que los siguiese para conseguir refugio. Sin dudarlo, padre e hija comenzaron a seguir al hombre, que luego dio a conocer, se llamaba Billy

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: NUEVOS AMIGOS…**

Vladimir estaba caminando por la calle Midwich cuando una extraña luz proveniendo de la escuela primaria captó su atención. Seguida por unos cuantos gritos y varios disparos. Revisó su mochila, no le quedaba mucho, y estaba oscureciendo. Si encontraba pandilleros ahí no le iba a costar eliminarlos, el iba bien armado. Asique se decidió y camino con paso seguro hacia el edificio.

Amy iba por detrás de su padre. Si bien le parecía buena persona, no confiaba del todo en ese tal Billy. El joven los guio a lo largo de varios pasillos hasta que llegaron al Cine-Real, donde habia una sala de cine donde hacia mucho tiempo, en la era dorada de la ciudad, se proyectaban películas las 24 horas. Al llegar se encontraron con un grupo de personas. Alison, una mujer originaria de Francia, que habia llegado a la ciudad hacia solo unas horas, Carlos, el líder del grupo, y Tyler, un hombre moreno que parecía, por su contextura física, un luchador de pesos pesados.

Carlos dio la bienvenida a Walter estrechando su mano, y a Amy de igual manera. Habia pensado en saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, pero pensó que quizás su padre podría considerarlo como algo insinuante asique decidió no arriesgarse.

-¿Son solo ustedes?, dijo Carlos, con un acento español

-Si, contestó Walter. Teníamos un compañero, pero… su psiquis no resistió la situación

-Sé como es eso, mi esposa se suicidó al no poder soportar la situación… Fue hace cinco días.

-Lamento oírlo, dijo Amy, metiéndose en la conversación.

Alison se acercó a los tres y dijo

-Ya está la comida. ¿Se van a quedar?

-Si, dijo Walter. Teníamos un refugio, pero una de esas criaturas… lo destrozó por completo.

-Oh, no hay problema, contestó Tyler, que habia venido escuchando la conversación desde el otro extremo de la habitacion. Su voz era excesivamente gruesa. Siempre hay espacio para más gente.

Walter y Amy siguieron a los miembros del grupo, mientras Billy cerraba las puertas del cine.

Vladimir pateó la puerta del segundo piso. En el primer piso no había encontrado nadie. Hubiese lo que hubiese esperándole dentro, estaba esperando en el segundo piso. Avanzó por el pasillo, pero para cuando escuchó los pasos detrás de el, ya era tarde. El gamberro le había golpeado la cabeza con un matafuegos. Haciendo que se desmayase a mitad del corredor. El criminal chifló, dos compañeros suyos salieron de las habitaciones contiguas y comenzaron a arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de Vladimir. La cena transcurrió callada. Para cuando terminaron de comer eran casi las 12 en punto por la noche. Se preparó para romper el silencio, pero Tyler se le adelantó:

-¿Y que tal si nos cuentan como llegaron aquí?

-Claro, pero primero cuéntennos ustedes. Para que sea mas interesante y todos nos conozcamos a fondo. Dijo Amy

-Esta bien, dijo Carlos. Las damas primero, dijo señalando a Alison. Alison se aclaró la garganta, y se preparó para contar su relato.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: CONTAR LAS RAICES**

Alison esperó a que todos estuviesen callados. A los segundos de ese silencio de muerte, comenzó:

-Yo llegué hace unas siete horas. Y de no ser por un valiente acto por parte de Tyler, habría muerto.

-Resulta que estaba en un autobús de viajes que iba a tomar la ciudad como un atajo. Pero de repente, todo se sacudió, no recuerdo mucho de eso, está todo oscuro. Pero cuando desperté, esa niebla lo cubria todo, esas cenizas caían del cielo, y todo el autobús estaba completamente ensangrentado. Noté como el vehiculo perdía combustible, el cual se acercaba a unos cables caidos, aparentemente, por un choque que habría habido con el bus. Asique bajé lo más rápido que pude del vehiculo. Me alejé lo suficiente y me salvé de la explosión. Pero- Alison se quedó en silencio, como si le costase recordar—ni bien me di vuelta para emprender marcha, una de esas criaturas deformes salió de la nada y me escupió una especie de ácido en la cara. Dejándome completamente ciega. Ahí es cuando Tyler llegó a salvarme. Me tomó en brazos y me trajo así hasta aquí. Le debo la vida. Si bien mi vista no será la misma, por mas veces que me he lavado la cara, debo dar gracias de estar viva. Tyler sonrió al ver que Alison le agradecía con una sonrisa desde la otra parte de la ronda de grupo, lo cierto es que ella le atraía bastante. Pero decidía no decirlo, la situación estaba bastante jodida como para pensar en relaciones amorosas.

-¿Y ahora quien va?, preguntó Walter.

-Pues… creo que Tyler. Dijo Amy.

Está bien, dijo Tyler. Bebió un vaso de agua y comenzó su relato:

-Lo cierto es que me tengo merecido estar atrapado en este purgatorio, como bien dice el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato, mi esposa murió, de cancer hace unos años. Y yo no estuve en sus últimos momentos, lo cierto es que para el momento en que ella murió, yo estaba en un prostíbulo. Y como me arrepiento de ello. Habia oido rumores de que en la ciudad se podía comunicar con tus seres perdidos, que los veías. Yo no estaba listo para dejarla ir, asique vine aquí para despedirme. Pero lo que menos me esperaba era ese comité de bienvenida, mezcla de criaturas demoníacas y ladronzuelos. Y bueno… supongo que eso es todo, cuando unos ladrones me dejaron KO, Carlos me despertó, oí los gritos de Alison cuando la criatura la encegueció. Carlos dijo conocer este refugio, por lo que me dijo que viniese aquí cuando necesitase un lugar donde dormir. Asique fui a salvar a la damisela en aprietos y volví aquí, junto a Carlos.

Carlos, al notar el silencio incómodo que se formó luego de la historia de Tyler, decidió romperlo lo más rápido posible. Tosió y luego dijo:

-Pues… yo llegué hace dos semanas, aproximadamente. Y doy gracias a dios que el caballero, la señorita y el joven Billy llegasen. Unos días mas y habría quedado más loco que una cabra.

Todos se rieron. Menos Tyler, su historia le habia agotado psicológicamente, al parecer.

-Voy a acostarme, estoy muy cansado. Dijo, interrumpiendo las risas con su grave voz.

-Buenas noches, respondieron todos los demás casi al unísono.

Tyler caminó, sus pasos sonaban en el silencio de la noche, se acostó a unos tres metros del grupo, donde estaba uno de los cinco colchones que había en la guarida.

-En fin, dijo Carlos—Voy a continuar. Llegue aquí, sinceramente… no recuerdo cómo. Uno debe olvidar mucho para aprender a sobrevivir aquí y nuevas cosas. De no ser así, uno no duraría ni una sola semana. Podría decirse que apenas recordaba mi nombre para cuando llegaron los demás. Asique, supongo que es el turno de Billy, de contar su historia.

Billy se puso colorado, en parte, porque desde que la habia visto se sintió altamente enamorado por Amy, y por otro lado, porque era completamente tímido y debía contar la historia de su llegada al pueblo maldito a varios desconocidos. Tosió varias veces, para aclarar su garganta y dijo:

-Emm, bueno… yo llegué hace… creo que, dos días. Fui el primero en encontrarme con Carlos. Estaba con unos amigos en un bote, del otro lado del Lago Toluca, pensábamos embriagarnos y pasarlo bien, pero me desmayé en plena fiesta. Y para cuando desperté, el bote estaba en el medio de la avenida Adams, con mucha sangre alrededor mio. Y ni rastro de mis amigos. Sinceramente me gustaría saber donde están mis amigos, los extraño mucho… muchísimo… Soy muy timido y me cuesta hablar con alguien que no conozco hace mucho tiempo. Como ellos, los extraño mucho. Desearía encontrarlos. Bueno, creo que eso es todo…

Todos se quedaron callados. La historia habia sido contada tan rápido, que casi ninguno habia entendido ni un tercio de las palabras. Billy se dio cuenta de que la timidez le habia ganado otra vez y dijo:

-Mejor me voy a acostar. Que duerman bien, caminó hacia otro colchón, a un metro aproximadamente del de Tyler, y se acostó a dormir.

-Bueno, creo que es vuestro turno. Dijo Carlos.

Amy abrió la boca, pero su padre le hizo un ademán con la mano y le dijo

-Deja, yo les cuento. Amy y yo estábamos yendo junto a su novio, Nick en mi camioneta. Debía llevarles a una fiesta en otra ciudad, para luego llevarlos a casa por la mañana. Pero en medio de la ruta, una extraña figura salió de la nada. Intenté esquivarla, y ahí es cuando todo se tornó muy extraño. La forma en el medio de la autopista ni se percató de lo que causó, todo se volvió muy lento. La radio comenzó a hacer un sonido muy extraño y no pude evitar chocar contra un poste telefónico. Para cuando desperté, Amy y Nick seguían desmayados. Los desperté y organizamos un grupo. El cual, lastimosamente se dividió…

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Y, ¿que fue de Nick? Dijo Carlos.

Amy, que seguía sensible por lo que pasó durante la tarde del dia anterior. Se fue a acostar, en medio de sollozos. Carlos comprendió todo y dijo:

-Ah… creo que será mejor que terminemos por esta noche. Tu hija puede usar mi colchón, puedes intentar acomodarte en las butacas del cine, al igual que yo haré.

-Claro, dijo Walter—y… gracias, por la hospitalidad.

-Si no nos ayudásemos, y solo nos separásemos y peleásemos, no seríamos mejores que esos ladrones, o esas criaturas monstruosas.

-Claro, contestó Walter.

Cada uno se acomodó como pudo y todo el recientemente formado grupo se durmió casi al instante. Walter durmió bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Vladimir se levantó en una jaula. Frente a él habia un tipo completamente pálido, y con el pelo por la altura de la cintura.

-Hey! El bebito despertó, gritó el ladrón, con voz burlona.

Vladimir esbozó una cara de pocos amigos y murmuró algunos improperios en ruso

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el, Jackie?, dijo otro de los criminales

-No sé… todavía no lo he pensado. Dulces sueños, le dijo a Vladimir. Acercándole un paño con cloroformo a la cara.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: CAMBIO DE RÉGIMEN**

Vladimir despertó a unas horas de ser "puesto a dormir". Al principió vio las cosas un poco borrosas, solo podía oir lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Vamos a ver si resiste. Si resiste, será mi juguete. Vladimir prestó atención a la voz, si no estaba en un error, era la de aquel Jackie. Aquel hijo de puta las iba a pagar…

Para cuando podía ver bien, notó que tenía los brazos enganchados hacia los costados por cadenas, tenía el torso desnudo y Jackie estaba frente a el. Los demás criminales miraban la escena como espectadores en un cine, algunos sentados, otros parados. Todos observaban y hablaban entre si.

Jackie aplaudió tres veces. Debía ser una especie de señal en el grupo, ya que todos los demás pandilleros se callaron. Se acomodaron un poco mas para que todos pudiesen ver, y observaron la situación en silencio.

Jackie caminó hacia Vladimir con un martillo. Se acercó al lado derecho del torso desnudo del hombre maniatado y golpeó su brazo con el martillo. Vladimir gritó de dolor. Cada vez tenía mas ganas de acabar con aquel idiota. Jackie se acercó al lado izquierdo del ruso, cuando éste le escupió en la cara. Haciéndo que este reaccionase dejando caer el martillo y limpiándose la cara con ambas manos.

Miró fijo al hombre y le golpeó en la cara. Se agachó para levantar el martillo, pero ni tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, para cuando sus dedos tocaron el martillo, Vladimir habia tomado su cuello con las piernas, lo hizo caer cara contra el piso, y pisó su cabeza con toda la fuerza posible.

Los demás ladrones observaron silenciosos y horrorizados lo que había pasado con su jefe. Uno de los hombres, el que parecía ser el mas grande y musculoso, se acercó con un llavero y desató las cadenas que ataban a Vladimir.

-Eres el nuevo jefe, dijo.

-¿Qué?, dijo Vladimir. Estaba tan enojado que le costaba contener del todo su acento ruso. ¿No me queríais matar?

-No, dijo el grandote. Aquel que venza a un líder, se convertirá en el nuevo líder. Mi nombre es Brad. Todo lo que necesites, pídelo, y lo tendrás.

Vladimir se tocó las muñecas. Sonrió para sus adentros y dijo:

-Espero que tengas muchos hombres, voy a organizar una búsqueda por toda la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en el Toluca Mall. Walter, Billy y Tyler caminaban hacia el café Noir, en busca de alimentos. Si no quedaba mas allí, todo el nuevo grupo debería buscarse otro refugio. Cuando llegaron al negocio, se encontraron ante dos Schisms. Los cuales se dirigieron hacia Billy. Tyler se acercó corriendo. Pero uno lo golpeó con la cabeza, dejándole un buen corte en el brazo. En cambio Walter levantó su arma y disparó a ambos. El primero cayó, el segundo quedó en pie aunque la única bala que le dio le dejó un poco mas lento, ya que habia impactado en su pierna derecha.

La criatura se acercó a Walter, pero para cuando la criatura estuvo a menos de medio metro de distancia, Walter tomó una silla de la cafetería y se la partió en la cabeza, el monstruo cayó al piso y comenzó a convulsionar, para luego quedarse quieta.

Billy estaba paralizado de miedo, todo tipo de situaciones límite lo dejaba sin capacidad de reaccionar. Walter corrió hacia Tyler, se quitó una camisa y le hizo un torniquete en el brazo. Tyler rió y dijo:

-Esa es mi marca de ropa favorita, señalando la remera manga corta que traía Walter.

Walter rió y dijo:

-Ya basta de charlar sobre ropa, debemos buscar comida

-Claro, dijo Tyler. ¡Billy, vamos!

Billy pareció salir del estado autista, levantó la cabeza hacia los dos hombres y los siguió.

Carlos estaba viendo dormir a Amy y Alison, cuando de repente un golpe resonó en la sala, el sonido provino del otro lado de la puerta. Corrió hacia las chicas y las despertó. Indicándoles con señas que se escondiesen en el depósito. Las chicas no lo pensaron dos veces, corrieron y cerraron las puertas tras ellas. Cuando la puerta del cine cedió. Tres pandilleros entraron, uno traía un cóctel molotov, mientras los otros dos traían cuchillos de cocina. Carlos se abalanzó sobre el primero en entrar, que fue el del cóctel. El tipo se corrió a tiempo, haciendo a Carlos caer al suelo. Lo miró y dijo:

-Eso no es muy educado… Escucha, tu vas a hablar. ¿Has visto a una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes?

Carlos se quedó quieto y pensó para si mismo… ¿acaso no vinieron a robarme?... se quedó pensando en esa pregunta y contestó:

-No… No la he visto.

-Entonces no eres útil. Deséchenlo, chicos. Los otros dos se acercaron a Carlos, que se habia incorporado y salió corriendo a una esquina del cine.

El del cóctel tiró el explosivo hacia donde Carlos corría, haciendo que se prendiese fuego gran parte de la sala de cine. Carlos abrió una caja entre el fuego. No importaba lo que pasase, debía su cordura a conocer a sus amigos. Y daría lo necesario por ellos. Sacó una granada y la tiró hacia el hombre del cóctel, el cual se movió. La granada quedó junto a la columna principal del cine. La cual cedió en la explosión, haciendo caer gran parte del techo. El cual aplastó a los dos jóvenes que acompañaban al pirómano, cuyas piernas quedaron sepultadas bajo escombros y polvo. En cuanto a Carlos, una parte del tejado colapsó, la esquivó a tiempo, pero una piedra que cayó del mismo le golpeó la cabeza, desmayándolo.

Para cuándo llegaron los otros tres, habia pasado media hora del incidente en la sala. Las chicas se negaban a salir de la habitación. Asique Walter decidió demostrar a su hija que todo estaba bien. Mientras el la convencía a través de la puerta, Billy revisaba si Carlos seguía vivo. Tyler, en cambio, fue a hablar con el pirómano, el cual hacia unos minutos habia comenzado a escupir sangre, producto de las heridas internas producidas por la contusión que le hizo el tejado.

-Nos… envio, el ruso… Vladiv, o algo así… dijo el criminal

Walter, que ya habia hecho salir a su hija y a la joven, corrió al oir lo que dijo el pandillero y le preguntó

-¿¡Vladimir!?¿¡El que te envió se llamaba Vladimir!?

-E…e…eso, dijo el pandillero.

-Dime, dónde se esconde. Dímelo o juro que te voy a torturar y hacer peor tu estadía bajo el cemento. Dijo Walter, mientras acercó un cuchillo que tomó del piso. Se dispuso a cortar el cuchillo del pandillero, el cual comenzó a gritar y dijo:

-No, no… Escupió un poco de sangre, te diré… esta…en la… Escupió sangre a borbotones, para luego quedarse completamente quieto. Tyler comprobó el pulso y hizo saber a Walter que, efectivamente, el tipo habia muerto.

-Mierda, ese Vladimir… Tenemos que buscarlo y ayudarlo, está mal…

-¿Quién es Vladimir?, dijo Carlos, a quien Billy había despertado y ayudado a incorporarse.

Siéntense todos, les contaré la historia, y luego iremos a buscar otro refugio, dijo. Y todos los miembros del grupo se sentaron en circulo por última vez en el cine.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: CANCIÓN DE CUNA**

Uno de los matones de Vladimir corrió por los vestíbulos de la escuela de Midwich, subió las escaleras al primer piso y entró en el laboratorio de química. Entró y se dirigió hacia Brad, el cual estaba sentado y bebiendo cerveza, mientras miraba la cerveza.

-¿Dónde está Vladimir?, dijo el pandillero al grandote -En el tejado. Contestó Brad El criminal corrió afuera del salón y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban hacia el tejado. Brad, luego de que el joven se fuese, dijo en voz alta. -De nada, desgraciado… Si habia algo que no tolerase eran los malos modales. Si bien era en esos momentos un criminal, antes de ser llamado por la ciudad, era un buen joven, cuyos padres habian educado correctamente en una escuela religiosa. Los modales los había conservado, lo que ya habia dado por olvidado era la religión. ¿De que servía un dios si no te protegía?. Se quedó meditando sobre su vida y bebiendo cerveza, en silencio, en el laboratorio.

Vladimir estaba en el tejado de la escuela primaria, observando el atardecer cuando de repente llegó uno de sus hombres.

-Perdimos contacto con el equipo 8, dijo el joven, asustado por lo que el jefe pudiese decirle

-No importa

-¿De que está hablando? Contestó el pandillero

-Me avisó otro de los mensajeros que el grupo 13 la encontró. Ahora mismo están por llegar con ella. Vladimir abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo más, pero fue entonces que su walkie talkie sonó. Lo levantó, escuchó y dijo: -Llévenla al patio, yo ya bajo. El joven lo observó bajar a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Pensó si bajar o no, entonces decidió que era un hermoso atardecer, no bajaría por nada, si pasaba algo en el patio de la escuela, el lo vería desde arriba.

20 minutos fue lo que tardó Walter en contarles a todos la historia de Vladimir y su reciente estado demencial. Cuando terminó la historia, Carlos caminó hacia el depósito del cine y trajo una caja de cartón, la abrió y sacó una escopeta recortada, un machete y dos granadas.

-Si tan peligroso es ese tipo, debemos ser igual de peligrosos a él para vencerlo. Dijo Carlos, para luego continuar- estaba guardando esto para una situación de extrema urgencia, pero creo que ustedes lo necesitaran más que yo.

Tyler, sin mostrar ni una pizca de timidez, tomó el machete y probó el filo con una butaca del cine. Causando un gran corte en la misma. Walter dio a su hija la 9MM y tomó la escopeta recortada de la caja. En cuanto a Carlos, tomó ambas granadas. Alison no tomó ninguna, tampoco parecía desear algún tipo de arma. En su lugar, se incorporó y dijo

-Creo que voy al baño, no me siento bien.

Y se encaminó hacia el cine hasta que miró al grupo y les hizo señas para que se acercasen. Los tres se acercaron a ella y vieron hacia donde ella miraba.

A través de la ventana del cine podían ver tres criminales saqueando el Game Play King. -Vaya, se ve que incluso los gamberros disfrutan de jugar a los videojuegos hoy en dia, dijo Walter. Levantó la escopeta y salió al encuentro de los jóvenes. Seguido por su hija y Carlos.

Walter y Amy apuntaron al grupo, en cuanto Carlos gritó:

-¡Tiren todas sus armas!¡No intenten nada o nos vuelo a todos en pedazos!, mientras levantaba en alto una granada entre sus manos. Los pandilleros que iban armados tiraron sus ametralladoras (uno poseía una TEC9 y el otro una MAC10). Mientras el tercero, que llevaba una PlayStation, dudó entre si tirarla o no, pero al final se decidió por tirarla. Walter se acercó a los jóvenes, pateó las armas a un lado, las cuales Amy recogió. Y puso a todos contra una pared.

-Dígannos, ¿que saben de su jefe, el ruso? El pandillero del medio, que traia una bandana en la cabeza, y hablaba con voz grave, dijo:

-Está feliz, hoy iba a haber una celebración porque encontró a su hija

-¿Su hija?, dijo Walter. ¡Pero si su hija está en Rusia!

-Amy se acercó y dijo: ¿Cómo es la niña?

-Pues, ha de tener unos 10 años, tiene el cabello oscuro, los ojos celestes…

Para antes de que el joven pudo continuar, una mujer salió de la oscuridad del vestíbulo del centro comercial

-Tiene a mi hija, dijo la mujer.

-¿Quién es usted? Dijo Amy, apuntándole

-Eso no importa, ese tipo tiene a mi hija, al parecer, ella es un alma dulce, pero últimamente no se que ha pasado con ella. Les agradecería que la salvasen y me la trajesen a salvo.

-Lo intentaremos, dijo Carlos.

Walter miró a los pandilleros y les dijo:

-¿Dónde esta su jefe?¿Dónde tiene a la niña?

-Está en la escuela de la calle Midwich, ahora mismo un grupo de los nuestros va llevando a la niña, aparentemente sedada.

Carlos guardó las granadas en su campera y dijo: -Vamos! Walter y Amy se quedaron apuntando al grupo, que se quedó sentado. Todo el grupo se reunió en la entrada del centro comercial y se encaminó hacia la escuela. En cuanto a la extraña mujer, se sumió en la oscuridad y desapareció.

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: REENCUENTRO**

El grupo llegó a la escuela en aproximadamente 30 minutos, cuando llegaron, estaba amaneciendo. Ni bien entraron al edificio, notaron sangre a lo largo de todos los vestíbulos, habia muchos cadáveres de pandilleros, todos destrozados de manera cruel, como si hubiesen sido partidos al medio por un animal gigante, o cedido ante una fuerza extrema. Corrieron a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subieron sin dudarlo, revisaron el segundo piso, el cual seguía vacio, a excepción de varios cadáveres a lo largo del mismo. Subieron las últimas escaleras, las cuales llevaban hacia el tejado. Abrieron la puerta, lo que observaron les sorprendió. Aproximadamente cinco pandilleros muertos ahí, a los lados del lugar. Amy observó hacia un lado del mismo, observando que el patio de la escuela estaba igual, completamente bañado en la sangre de criminales. Walter llamó a Amy, y señaló hacia adelante, donde todos miraban. Allí se encontraban, una joven niña de cabello oscuro, arrodillada en el piso, llorando. Y Vladimir, que se acercaba a ella, diciendo:

-Vamos, hija, que debemos volver a casa. Déjame limpiarte la cara, estas hecha una mugre.

Carlos se dio cuenta de con quien estaban tratando. Era aquella niña, aquella que habia convertido todo en cenizas, aquella que habia traicionado al camionero que habia logrado huir de la ciudad.

-¡NO!, gritó Carlos, pero ya era muy tarde. Vladimir se acercó mas aun a la niña, tocándole el hombro. A lo que la niña gritó, y se elevó en el aire, su cabello parecía no responder a las leyes gravitatorias, ya que se elevaba por encima de su cabeza, la niña rotó en el aire, ahora observando hacia el lado del grupo, Vladimir salió despedido hacia atrás. Se incorporó y comenzó a llorar:

-¿Por qué?¿Por que hija?¿Que ha hecho tu papi que te hizo enojar?

La niña observó al grupo con ojos llorosos, luego miró a Vladimir, con un rostro lleno de rabia e ira. Lo señaló con su mano, lo cual hizo que este se eleve por el aire, y, con un movimiento de la mano, lo sacó volando del techo, haciendo que cayese en las rejas del patio, las cuales se le clavaron en el pecho.

-TU…NO…ERES…MI…PADRE, dijo la niña.

El grupo observó a Vladimir, el cual lloraba como un bebé, empalado en el enrejado y dijo:

-Perdón, hija… Lo siento… Todo fue mi culpa… No fui… lo suficientemente… bueno…

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: EXPIACIÓN**

Y exhaló su último aliento, dejando su cuerpo desangrándose ahí. El grupo se dio cuenta de que el calor en el lugar aumentaba. La niña los miraba con la misma expresión iracunda que al ruso hacia unos minutos. El grupo levantó las armas, de repente, todo a su alrededor pareció quemarse, un olor a azufre cubrió el lugar, mientras el grupo observaba como todo comenzaba a tomar un aspecto diabólico, como si el lugar se evaporase.

La niña descendió al tejado, desmayándose. Alison corrió hacia la pequeña, la cual comenzó a convulsionar, explotando en una humareda negra, de la cual luego salió una especie de criatura diabólica, tenía patas de cabra, y dos pares de brazos con grandes garras que salian de su torso. Además de una cabeza que constaba de tres ojos, unos dientes altamente afilados y dos cuernos.

Despedía un olor que parecía una mezcla del hedor de un cadaver en descomposición y azufre. La criatura lanzó un zarpazo a Alison, desgarrando el torso de la misma, la cual cayó muerta instantáneamente. El grupo contestó con fuego y granadazos a la criatura, la cual solo logró esquivar una de las granadas. En medio de la explosión y los disparos, la bestia se elevó por los aires en un gran salto, y cayó encima de Tyler, aplastando su cuerpo como si de una cucaracha se tratase, la criatura lanzó un mordisco hacia adelante, en dirección a Amy, pero Walter se interpuso, recibiendo la mortal mordida. Amy gritó y gritó, pero nada se podía hacer mas que seguir luchando. Levantó la 9MM que pertenecía a su padre y comenzó a disparar a la bestia, la cual atacó a Carlos con una patada a la cara, la cual le hundió el rostro. De repente, Billy, que se habia mantenido inmóvil durante gran parte de la pelea, saltó al encuentro de la bestia y le clavó un pedazo de vidrio que habia en el tejado en el cuello, la criatura gemió, de su espalda salieron dos alas y se elevó por los aires, pero no podía escapar ya, el corte era demasiado profundo, la bestia siguió sangrando, para luego desplomarse en pleno vuelo sobre el patio de la escuela.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: LA LIBERACIÓN DE LAS ALMAS**

Amy se quedó varios minutos junto al cadaver de su padre, llorando. En cuanto a Billy, se quedó contemplando el escenario, al parecer, la niña era el demonio que mantenía a todos atrapados allí. Dio a Amy unos minutos para despedirse de su padre, para luego decirle que debían irse. A lo que Amy le contestó con un abrazo, y luego ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la escuela. Caminaron y caminaron varias horas, mientras aquel mundo quemado pasó a ser el mundo cubierto de niebla, al cual se habian acostumbrado. En el cual luego la niebla se fue disipando, y volvieron a ver, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el sol. Llegaron a la ruta, notando que mágicamente el camino a la misma habia reaparecido. Y cuando comenzaron a vagar en dirección a Brahams, un camión apareció. El que iba adentro era un hombre con una gorra y algo de barba, llevaba una camisa de manga corta con recuadros rojos, la cual la combinaba con un chaleco marron y unos jeans. Les ofreció llevarlos, a lo que ellos le recomendaron que si. El hombre dijo que se llamaba Travis, y que acababa de dejar a un joven soldado en Sheperds Glen, y que no tendría problema en llevarles. Ellos le dijeron que si, y se prepararon a contarle su historia, sin temor a que no les creyese. Travis los contempló, rió y les dijo:

-Me digan lo que me digan de esa ciudad, créanme, se los voy a creer. Y no me creerían por que se que es verdad.

Billy entonces comprendió, este era el camionero del cual Carlos habia hablado, el cual habia sido engañado por Alessa. Amy decidió no contarle la historia a Travis. Solo deseaba dormir, se abrazó a Billy, y ambos se durmieron. Mientras la pareja dormía, Travis movió su espejo retrovisor y observó a la ciudad. Seguía tan maldita como la recordaba, y pensó… ¿Qué habrán hecho ellos para terminar dentro tuyo?... después de todo. Si la ciudad te llama. Algo debes haber hecho, reflexionó. Y siguió manejando, intentando olvidar su paseo por aquella oscura y siniestra ciudad.

Entonces, Amy se despertó por unos segundos y dijo:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo, Travis?

-Grady… Travis Grady… dijo el hombre, mientras seguía conduciendo. Amy se volvió a dormir, solo eso quería hacer, dormir y olvidar todo…


End file.
